Airbags provide valuable lifesaving capabilities to a vehicle. In cases where a collision in a vehicle would cause head trauma to the driver, an airbag can significantly, if not completely, reduce the external and internal injuries to a driver. The development of these airbag devices have increased to include a number of different types of airbags in a single car including driver-side airbags, passenger-side airbags, side-seat airbags, and a number of curtain airbags.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.